Xtro 3: Watch the Skies
Category:FilmsCategory: (1995)/Media | directed by = Harry Bromley Davenport | written by = Daryl Haney | produced by = Jamie Beardsley; Harry Bromley Davenport; Daryl Haney | music by = Van Rieben | cinematography = Irv Goodnoff | edited by = Krish Mani | distributed by = Image Entertainment | release date(s) = November 14th, 1995 | mpaa rating = | running time = 90 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = Xtro 2: The Second Encounter (1991) | followed by = }} Xtro 3: Watch the Skies is a low-budget British science fiction/horror film directed by Harry Bromley Davenport and written and produced by Daryl Haney. It was released direct-to-video by Image Entertainment on November 14th, 1995. It is the third movie in the Xtro film series and follows the events of 1983's Xtro and 1991's Xtro 2: The Second Encounter. In this installment, a platoon of marines is assigned to a desert island where they discover that the United States government has been performing brutal scientific experiments on captured U.F.O.s. One of their alien captives escapes however and begins taking his revenge against his captors. Plot Cast Appearances * Biber * Wolf * Major Guardino * Captain Fetterman * Smythe * Private Hendricks * Private Friedman * Mister Atkins * Corporal Banta * Melissa Meed * Shaye * J.G. Watkins * Eric Stern * Dermot Reilly * Biff Atkins * Johnson * Segall * * * Captain * Corporal * General * Major * Private * 1990s * Extraterrestrial * Waitress Notes * Xtro 3 and Xtro 3: Watch the Skies (1995) redirects to this page. * Alternatively known as just Xtro: Watch the Skies. * This movie was filmed over the span of only thirty-six days. * This is Harry Bromley Davenport's fourth film as a director and his third film in the Xtro series. It is his first film as a producer. * This is Daryl Haney's sixteenth film as a screenwriter and his first film in the Xtro series. It is his fourth film in the horror genre and his first film as a producer. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is, "From beyond imagination... from beyond the earth itself... XTRO waits". * Of the three Xtro films that have been produced, Xtro 3 is director Harry Bromley Davenport's personal favorite. * The themes of alien cover-ups and government conspiracies, as well as the title "Watch the Skies", is similar to that shown in the American sci-fi TV series The X-Files, which was midway into its third season when this film was released. * The character of Shaye may have been named after Robert Shaye, executive producer on the first Xtro. * The subtitle of this movie is taken from the phrase "Keep watching the skies", which was made popular in the 1951 sci-fi/horror film The Thing from Another World. Recommendations External Links * * * Xtro 3: Watch the Skies at Wikipedia * References Keywords ---- Category:1990s/Films Category:1995/Films Category:November, 1995/Films Category:Sequels Category:3rd installments Category:Direct-to-video films Category:X/Films Category:Harry Bromley Davenport/Director Category:Daryl Haney/Writer Category:Daryl Haney/Producer Category:Harry Bromley Davenport/Producer Category:Andrew Divoff/Actor